A Very Differnt Future
by ac-bworm
Summary: Jon didn’t want a female for a squire. Gary was in Corus at the time, and Raoul was too shy to ask, who becomes Alanna’s knight master?
1. Prologue

Summary: Jon didn't want page "Alan" for a squire.  Gary was in Corus at the time, and Raoul was too shy to ask, who becomes Alanna's knight master?  I know the name sucks, will get a better one later.

Squire "Alan" and Knight Master Alex

Disclaimer: I don't own nething but the plot itself.

A/N:  I know that giving Alanna a different knight master is not an original idea, but I have not yet seen any stories with alex as her knight master.  A/J, A/G, A/neone but A, please don't read and insult my fanfic, I haven't said anything bad about any of YOUR fanfics because of who alanna pairs up with.  If you don't like this being an A/A fanfic then just don't read it, I don't want people insulting my first Tamora Pierce fanfic.  I wrote this for A/A lovers like myself, not for ppl to insult.  I haven't got anything against other pairings besides A/A, apart from alanna cheating on her husband.  Constructive criticism and ideas for the plot are welcome; enjoy reading this fanfic, ppl.  

Prologue:

Alanna sighed as she looked at the rising sun, before turning to her prince and friend saying, "hey, Jon, I've been thinking."

Jonathan muttered softy, not daring to let her catch this phrase, "you can think?"  Before saying louder, this time for Alanna's benefit, "you have been thinking what, Ala-Alanna?"

Alanna sighed, "I am going to need your breeches."  She glared at Jon when he didn't reply and just opened and closed his mouth, "you look like a fish, Jon, close your mouth.  " (he did so, turning bright red too) "I need you to do this because people will notice I am a female when we ride back to Persopolis, a tunic only covers SO much.  Oh, and I also will need your knife."  

Now Jon was really staring, he barely managed to stammer, "er…..A-A-Al-Ala-Alanna, u-um, wh-wha-what's the kn-knife f-f-f-for?"

Alanna rolled her eyes, "to cut your tunic to strips so I can bind my….." Alanna found herself turning red and just gestured.  Jon got the point and just silently handed over the knife, but then he paused…..

"But Alanna, I need my breeches, what are we going to TELL people when you come riding in……in MY clothes?!"

Alanna paused at that, "erm…..you will just have to tell them that I am very modest and don't like showing off my body, so the Yandisar (A/N:  is that how you spell it?  It is summer break and I can't get to the school library, the only library for…..um…..I don't know how far……driving distance?  So I can't find out the correct spelling, someone tell me please!), to scare me in an attempt to force me to submit, removed of them."

Jon grumbled some curses under his breath before turning red and handing over what Alanna had asked for.  Then Jon said, as she was changing, "I was going to ask you to be my squire…..but…..I am sorry, Alanna, I really can't bring myself to take a female in, for all that she is s very good fighter and my best friend."

Alanna didn't know what to say, his words had stung a pride long buried, before she had fought of the evil inhabits of the Black City she had started to feel differently about herself.  She was no longer that modest, meek girl who was afraid of other's opinion, she had the Trebond pride and she was furious, "I know what you are too scared to say, your Highness," spitting out the word highness like it was poison, knowing that it would make him feel even more sheepish than before, "you are afraid of insulting me be cause I have influence with my brother and you know that he will be future Lord Trebond, but at the same time you are afraid that people will not think highly of a king who supports a female.  Well you can't have it both ways, Jonathan of Conte, you will either apologize for that slight, or I will never forgive you for what you said, you backboneless coward, you have no honor."

Jon paled visibly, and finally, against all of the rules of honor ever taught to him, "My lady, I sincerely apologize to the slight given to you, and, to placate you, I beg you to allow me to take the blame for this foolish idea of mine to go to the Black City."

Alanna glared at him before accepting his offer, and the two still-good-friends-but-not-as-close-as-before rode off together into the sunrise, Alanna clothed in Jon's clothe and Jon blushing at his half nudity despite the amount of flesh the cloak covered.  


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: plot = mine, ppl, place, etc. ¹ mine, they = Tamora Pierce's

A/N:  I was inspired to write this upon reading Soho Chic's story, "chain reaction" (a very good story, highly recommended) and reading another story, who's name and author slipped my mind, in which Alanna is gary's squire.

Chapter 1

As Alanna and Jon rode into the view of the city there was a loud roar!

Shocked they stopped their horses and, despite the protests of their aching muscles, drew their swords and prepared to fight.  A moment later they sheepishly, and tiredly, sheathed their swords, it was just the relief of the city that the heir to the throne was safe.  They looked at each other nervously, wondering what the reaction of Duke Gareth and co. would be.  The gates opened and a small group of riders rode out to meet them, Alanna swallowed a lump in her throat.

She was hoping against reason that Duke Gareth would not be in that band of three riders, but such hope was futile and she knew it.  

She was right.  Seconds later Duke Gareth was bearing down on the pair scolding like a hen and not giving them time to respond.  The only thing that surprised her was that Duke Gareth's companions were Sir Miyles, Lord Maron (A/N: is that right?  Or was it meron?) (that wasn't all that surprising), and ALEX.  She glanced at Alex, surprised that he was there, and slightly suspicious of Duke Roger's squire.  He smiled reassuringly though and rode between her and Duke Gareth so that Duke Gareth couldn't scold her anymore, she was after all shorter than Alex and so Duke Gareth, scowling, had no coice but to scold Jon, who glared at Alex, who just gave him a mocking bow.

Alex leaned over on his saddle and hissed to Alanna, "Alan!  Are you crazy?!  I always knew that you had SOMETHING wrong with you, but to go and HELP Jon fight the……"

Alex broke off his tirade at Alan's hung head and watched as his friend muttered softly, "sorry Alex."  And sighed sadly to himself.  

Alex had not been in a very good mood ever since his last conversation with Duke Roger in where they had argued over the treatment of Alex's sister (Roger had courted her, promised her many things, then dumped her when she became pregnant and no longer pretty).  Alex had sworn never to forgive the sorcerer for such treatment and they had become enemies ever since.  Alex had then started to break away from his friends in his worry for his sister and now wanted to make it up to them.

Alex had earlier decided to ask Alanna if she would become his squire, but didn't think now was a good moment, not with Duke Gareth shouting the way he was.  Oh, and Jon would have asked Alan first so there was no way that Alan would except him, never mind that he was very good with the sword.  

Alex's curiosity got the better of him at Alan's comment so he asked, "Alan, what's wrong?"

Alan looked surprised, not at the question, Alex thought, but at Alex noticing that he was upset.  

Alanna looked surprised at Alex before recovering and saying, "n-n-nothing is w-wrong, A-Alex, w-why would y-you say so?" 

Alex laughed with amusement at that.  "Well, Alan, maybe because you look to upset…..hmm….."

Alanna blushed, "upset, who me?"  Before giving up, with the sagging of her shoulders and the demise of her innocent look, she told Alex, "it's all Jon.  He said that he would take me as his squire 'cause I am a….."  Alanna gave a horrified gasp, she had nearly told Alex!  

Alex gave her an odd look and inquired, "you are a what?"

Alanna just flushed, "nothing….. I'm just a midget, that's all."

Alex laughed, "that's not it, Alan, I know you and Jon too well for that.  Jon wouldn't care that you are a midget, I am not a giant myself, but as you can see, I don't let that slow me down."

Alanna just repeated, "it's nothing, okay Alex?"

Alex shook his head, before saying, "no, it's not….."

Alex was cut off by the arrival at the gate.  To Alanna's shock there were people lining the road, all of the bowing.  She whispered to Alex, "what is going on?"

He just shrugged, but Duke Gareth didn't seem to notice the bowing people, all he seemed to notice was that Jon had still not apologized for what had happened, nor had he explained why he was so scantly clad while Alanna was wearing his clothes.  All of a sudden Ali Mukhtab seemed to appear out of nowhere.

He said in a rather harsh tone of voice, "Duke Gareth, you are acting a fool to scold the Buring Brightly one and the Blue-Eyed one.  They have been legends for a long time, it is said that only they could free us from the menace.  Yet now you stand here scolding them for an impossible feat.  The Bazhir are proud people, do you think that they would bow to just anyone?"

Duke Gareth seemed to be at a loss for words.  He finally declared in a resounding voice, "I apologize for having admonished the heroes of the Bazhir, like Ali Mukhtab has kindly reminded me, they are brave, honorable, and proud people and wouldn't bow to just anyone.  We shall have a celebration for this noble deed, everyone is invited, your Highness, page Alan, come with me."  Then, in a less loud voice, Duke Gareth asked Jon, "and tell me why you are wearing so little and Alan so much."  

Jon got into how Alan was very modest and all that stuff, while Alan fidgeted worriedly, he knew that he would not be given the chance to change, and that he needed to retie the shirt strips that were starting to get loose.  Alex seemed to notice her discomfort, and when she raised pleading eyes to him and pointed clearly at the door and mouthed "please" to him, he sighed and smoothly cut into Duke Gareth's lecture to Jon about his duties as heir, face bland, "well, as Jon has so obviously pointed out, page Alan is very modest, might it be possible for him to be late for the feast and change to some less revealing clothes?"  

Alanna's face split open with a grin.  "yes, please, your Grace, let me go change!"

Jon held his sides with silent laughter (for which he was kicked in the shin by an irate Alanna) and seemed to realize his friend's plight, "Uncle, I don't see why Alan cannot go change, I for one would like a pair of breeches and a tunic."

Duke Gareth just glared at Jon before saying to Alanna, "very well, Alan, YOU may go change.  Alex, stay in the room with him and make sure that he does try to escape this feast (A/N:  you see the problem this poses?).  Prince Jonathan, Page Alan and Sir Tirragen will get your clothes FOR you."  With a wave of his hands Alanna and Alex left the room.  

Alex watched with some amusement as Alan paled at Duke Gareth's decree, but knew better than to ask while Duke Gareth was still in the room.  Alex had learned the hard way that patience was VERY important, and knew better than to try to make his young friend talk.  His patience was rewarded when his red haired friend spoke, "erm…Alex?"

"Yes?" was all that Alex replied.

Alan sighed, before mumbling so quietly he was asked to repeat the words, "could you just wait outside while I change?"

(they reached Alanna's  room and Alanna was holding onto the doorknob worridly)

"What an odd request," came Alex's voice, his face disclosing nothing, his voice perfectly emotionless, "and no, Alan, not even for you can I disobey Duke Gareth…..that is, unless you give me a good reason to disobey him."

Alan seemed indecisive, but the tapping foot of Alex seemed to make up his mind.  I just want you to promise me something, was what Alan finally muttered.

"What," was the calm reply.

"that you won't hate me after I tell you this," the words came haltingly out of the page's mouth at he looked pleadingly at Alex.  

Alex nodded, before saying, "I doubt I will."

Alan seemed to draw courage on those words, so he said, "well, this is not something that I am going to say where everyone can hear me, let's come inside."

Alex's eyes narrowed as he followed the violet eyed boy, the only sign that he was furiously thinking.  His thought:  what is it Alan is hiding?  Is he not really a noble?  Is he…..Alex paused before mentally voicing the question…..could he be GAY…..before Alex could further pursue such thoughts he heard Alan's voice pierce though his thoughts.

"This is very hard to say (sucks in breath) my real name is Alanna, I am a female."

The world had suddenly turned upside down for Alex, "impossible."

Alanna laughed harshly, "I wish it was impossible."

She was surprised at the amount of emotion Alex was showing, for the first time since she had met him there was no longer a mask in front of his face.  It scared her.

She heard him mutter, "I was going to ask a GIRL to be my, Alexander of Tirragon, famous fencer, to be my squire."

She smiled bitterly, "that was basically what Jon said, not only that, he also said that he was unwilling to make me his squire because of that."

Alex blinked, obviously surprised, "what a fool, I thought that he had already asked you and you had agreed….."

Alanna cut in with a twisted smile that broke his heart (I mean as in a friend in distress that he wasn't able to help, he isn't in love with her YET, that would just be messed up if he was), "I wish, it was my dream to serve him, who's dream wasn't it?"

Alex just laughed, before saying in a solemn voice, "Alanna of Trebond, you are of Trebond, right, I don't believe that you are a commoner pretending to be a noble whatever Ralon said, I will be honored if you would be my squire."

Alanna didn't know what to say and said just that.  Alex smiled, then she said, shock filling her voice, "don't you care that I am a girl?"

Alex looked as surprised as herself, "of course not, why should I be, I will be a far better knight master than Duke Roger, you know, why worry….."

Alanna cut him off, "wait, you don't mean to say that you don't LIKE Roger, I mean, Duke Roger….."

Alex shuddered, "of course NOT!"

Alanna smiled then, "well, if that is the case, Alex of Tirragon, I, Alanna of Trebond would be honored to be your squire, I pledge my life and services to you (A/N:  I dunno if they are supposed to do that to their knight masters, or if alanna did that to jon cuz he was the prince) during my years as a squire."

A/N:  I wrote both chapters in one sitting and a kinda tired, 5 pages is not all that easy, especially cuz I haven't typed that much for a LONG while, if you want me to continue REVIEW, if not, tell why.  It isn't even an A/A yet so A/ someone else fans, no complaints.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: thanx ppl for the reviews, um, if you thought the last chapter was confusing, when it was Alex's viewpoint he thought of Alanna as Alan….. sry if you didn't get that!  I am really bad at romance, so I may leave all that kissing stuff till really late in the fanfic, sry if that annoys you, you can email me a scene and I can give you credit for it if you are desperate for a scene, but you would have to be REALLY desperate…..

~^*~*^~*Chapter 2*~^*~*^~

Alanna ventured a glance at Alex and said, "hey, erm…..Alex?"

He looked at her and asked, "what is it Ala-Alanna?"

Alanna made a face, "Ala-Alanna am I?"  before Alex could respond to that Alanna continued, "would you be as so kind as to not tell people about my being a female?  This is something that only George, his mom, people from Trebond, and now (making a face) Jon knows apart from yourself."

Alex blinked, having trouble figuring out what Alanna was trying to say, before musing, "I wonder why you told Jon about your being female, you know that he is not into female warriors (A/N:  sorry ppl who love Jon, but I am annoyed at him for what he did to Kel, he refused to support her so I refuse to make him supportive of Alanna, therefore making him an evil guy, he is going to become in legue with Roger [spoiler] and I have yet to decide whether or not he was enchanted when he did so), so why tell him…..oh, yeah, sure, I promise not to tell anyone."

Alanna tilted her head to the side and spat out, "I did NOT tell him, he just found out when the Ysandir made my clothe disappear!"

Alex laughed at her indignant voice before admonishing, "Alanna, why haven't you started to change yet?  Duke Gareth will be fit to be tied (A/N:  I never understood the POINT of that saying…..) that you are talking to long!"

Alanna snorted, before sarcastically saying, "sure Alex, why don't I, a female, change in front of you, a male.  That is what I always dreamed of doing, how did you know?"

To Alanna's surprise Alex blushed a rather pretty deep crimson, a color almost as bright as her hair, before mumbling, "sorry Alanna, forgot that you were a female!  Mithros, I just remembered!  Think about how many times that you say us….."

Alex broke off, before noticing Alanna standing there, tapping her foot, one eyebrow raised, before pointing at the door.  Alex, being brought up to listen to whatever a lady said, flew out the door mumbling under his breath, "no wonder you never took off your shirt!  And then….." 

His voice muffled as the door shut with a snap and Alanna, sighing, changed into a presentable uniform, carefully binding her chest and choosing her most unwrinkled clothe, after all, this WAS a very important celebration, and she WAS one of the people this was being thrown for.  

~^**^~

After having stopped at  Jon's room to get his clothes, they hurried to the banquet hall, tossed Jon his clothes, making sure that they fell on the ground and he had to pick them up, and sat in front of the food.  

Alex watched in awe as tiny Alanna woofed down twice as much as him.  When she saw his eyes on her she blushed and pointed out to him that she hadn't eaten for over twenty-four hours.  Then, steering the subject away from herself, she asked Alex why he didn't like Duke Roger, he had used to worship him with the rest of the world.  

Alex's face darkened, an odd thing for the normally calm, collected squire.  Finally he seemed to find his voice, "very well, since you seem to hate him too, since you too can see through his mask, I will tell you my sister's woeful tale, but you must promise to never tell anyone else what I have told you today, this would bring dishonor to the Tirragon line (A/N:  A bit rich coming from someone who was going to commit high treason, don't you think?).  Promise me, Alann-Alan!"

Alanna bit her lip, she knew Roger was evil, but to do something so terrible that it was hushed up…..she could NOT just promise not to tell when this story could ruin Roger's name forever, then again, there was obviously no way out, it was not like this wasn't hushed up very well…..

Alanna sighed, "I promise Alex, I swear on my noble's honor that until you tell me otherwise, I will never tell anyone about what you are today telling me."

Alex smiled with obvious relief, "well, Ala-Alan, my sister, you don't know I had one, she "disappeared" a long long time ago."

Alanna interrupted, "so this wasn't recent?"

Alex looked shocked, "of course not!  Now, back to the woeful tale.  My sister fell in love with this man that visited our lands one day when she was about 15.  She should have been in the convent, safe from such terrible people, but, as a favorite of the mistress of the convent, she was allowed to go home during certain holidays.  You can see her personality from just that, but I loved her anyway, she was, after all, my sister, and, even if I disapproved of her, I still cared aobut her well being,  that's what made this all the worse."

Alex looked up from his plate (people were talking to loudly and lots of people were dancing, no one was paying any attention to them) just in time to see Alanna's eyebrows drop down with an effort of will, and, laughing to lighten the mood, he joked, "Alan, the first thing that I am going to have to teach you is how to hide emotions behind a mask, you can't even lie well, people can read your face….."

Alex cut off there since Alanna looked like she was going to kill him, and he ducked just as a shiny red apple flew over his head, before resuming the story.

"She met Roger about then and they became instant "friends", only, we, meaning her family, thought that they were just friends, they deceived us so well.  To make a long story short, we found out about their involvement only after we realized that she was six months pregnant and couldn't hide it anymore.  She told us that he had promised her that he would marry her if she became pregnant, only, he didn't.  I was still his squire at that time, so I asked him to marry her.  He just laughed.  After that I no longer respected him, I could see through his mask every time.  I swore revenge."

Alanna was speechless for a minute.  She knew that Roger was a terrible person, but she didn't know that he would do that to a lady!  She put her hand on Alex's, pushing aside the odd feeling that she got as she did so as just eating too much (at this point that was all it was), and murmured in a comforting tone of voice, "Alex, I'll help you get revenge on Roger."

Alex looked up, startled, "you will?"

Alanna nodded, "I will."

Alex, an odd look on his face, "why would you risk your life like that?  Alan, what has he done to make you hate him so much?"

Alanna sighed, she hadn't meant to tell Alex, "I have a gut feeling, but that's not all, he has attempted to take the life of the crown prince, high treason, and, even if I am very angry at Jon, I will be a knight one day and it is my duty to protect the prince."

A/N:  I had a cliffie planned, but I decided not to go through with it.  If you review I will continue to leave out cliffies, if not, muwahahahaha, I am going to have fun!  No rude comments, I haven't even started to pair people off, I don't see why you should be complaining!  Another pointless chapter, just getting into things, you know, as in laying the foundation of the next, more interesting (or so I hope) chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer;  don't own anything but plot, Tammy is the genius that created this world, no matter how much I want it, she will continue to own this world, cuz even if I wanted to buy it I wouldn't have enough money for it, T_T!  k…that was weird……

A/N:  sorry ppl for not updating, I have been really busy lately…..very very sorry *hides behind huge shield, but still gets hit by rotten fruit*, seriously, that is not just an excuse!  Honest!  I have this language course and I have sooo much hwk!  If I take too much time off studying then I will defiantly fail….like I only got an 86% for my test, grr, I was reading fanfic at that time!  If you want me to update more than…well…I can't tell you to yell at my teacher, I doubt half of you can speak Chinese and her English is not that great….and my mom couldn't care less….um…just don't yell at me!  I am risking failing for this!  well, not, today I got very little hwk, but I really need to catch up!  Big time.  And besides, I it's really annoying to type in front of the computer, my house is an icicle.  K, I guess you want me to get on with the story and stop with the excuses.  I am on the right computer today so I can thank my reviewers, but I would like to give a special thanx to Narao and KetchupFiend for extra long reviews, they made me feel really guilty that I hadn't updated recently and *blushes* I decided to update.  Thanks for the reviews!  They helped a lot!

Alanna sat straight up in bed, having just had a dream, or, more accurately, a nightmare, in which Duke Roger played a rather large role.  In that dream (nightmare) Duke Roger had just gotten someone, she wasn't sure who, but she knew that she knew that person, to put salt on a lake and she, against her better judgment, had taken a bet to circle the pond.  The ice broke and she had nearly drowned.  

Alanna frowned as she found her covers laying on the floor, realizing that that was the reason that she dreamed she was drowning in freezing cold water was due to her missing blankets.  Sighing she fingered her neck, and her fingers bumped into a stone tied around her neck.  

"oh yes," she thought wryly, "that 'gift' form the Goddess.  Some gift being a chosen of the gods."

Muttering curses to herself she opened her curtains and looked out the window and started swearing with more vigor and feeling when she saw that it was noon, she had overslept.  

She muttered angrily to herself, "well, anyone could have overslept after what happened yesterday night." 

Alanna sighed as she remembered a tibit conversation that she had had with the Goddess.  

"It is rather surprising that Alex is your knight master, you two aren't-"

"What do you mean surprising?  I think that it is perfectly fine, normal, acceptable, etc.  I know that you know Jon, that prig, would never accept me for a squire.  I don't WANT to be his squire.  Who could?  He is a nuisance and a fool.  If you really want to know, I think the cat can tell you that too, whatever *gets scratched by Faithful, or, as she calls him, 'the cat'* hey, stupid cat!  Fine, fine, fine, WHOEVER it *scratched again*, I mean HE is!"

the Goddess just chuckled, "you mistake my meaning, Alanna.  I mean that if Duke Roger hadn't made the wrong turn during that foggy evening then Alex would work for him, and Roger wouldn't have given up on the idea of Alex helping him and wouldn't have turned the prince into a, what did you call him?  ah, yes, a prig, because he would have no need to."

Alanna's thoughts were cut off by a nock on the door.

"Alan, it's your knight master, are you decent?"

Alanna blushed.  That was what she had forgotten to do.  Dress.  Bright red, and knowing that Alex had used those exact words to tell her that he had company, she called somewhat sheepishly, "no, I overslept, um….you-you…erm….wait a tad?"

She heard laughter and Jon mutter to Gary, "overly decent.  *snort*, I wonder what she will do for her ritual bathing!"

Then she heard Alex's voice, to her relief, cut in and say in a smooth tone, "take your time Alan.  And ignore these big babies here.  They just want you to become a pervert like they are."

At Alex's comment there were some rude words said and a mini argument occurred, but, thanks to Alex's quick thinking, the knights didn't barge into the room and she was able to dress before they realized that there was something odd about how long it took her to dress.

When she was finished dressing she opened the door, her black, purple eyed cat twining around her legs…..

"hello Alex, Roaul, Gary *pause*, Jon, come in."

they entered the room and 

(A/N:  okay, you know this, the naming of the cat…do I really need to say?  Fine, don't read until you see three ***'s okay?  Unless you wanna be bored/see some mean thing about Jon, the prig!)

"new pet Alan?"-roaul

"yeah."-alanna

"what's his name?"-gary

"I dunno…."-alanna

"how about roaul"-gary

"nah, blacky is better."-roaul, blushing hard

"I think that purple-eyed Prince Jonathan of Conte, knight and heir to the throne of tortall suits him FAR better than any of those names"-  arrogant sneer plastered on face, "and I know that Alan will take MY advice over you low life scum."

*everyone rolls their eyes*

"I rather like faithful"-alanna smiled

*jon sputters wordlessly with anger, turning a shade of purple similar to the color of Alanna's eyes*

*before Jon can stop him alex walks up to faithful (A/N:  oh, yeah, if jon wasn't speechless he would have forced the horrible name that he thought of on faithful with an order*

"I dub you Faithful, live up to your name."- alex, touching faithfuls two shoulders than head.

***

(A/N:  goddie, done with that bother, although I kinda like the Prince Jonathan of Conte, knight and heir to the throne of tortall name, *cackles*)

…..awhile later……I mean a LONG while later….

Dain sneers at the king and queen of Tortall, "I've seen what you call fencing, back where I come from we call it kneading bread."

Alanna who, along with all the other squires, was serving at that time, happened to be near Alex.  She saw his jaw clench ever so slightly, but other than that, she saw no emotion apart from amusement and polite inquiry.  

"Is that so Dain?"  Alex asked, still keeping his amused/curious look on his face.  "Well, considering my having defeated you earlier today in the practice courts…."

Alex got no further before her was interrupted, "Bah, A lucky chance, my squire could beat you, I could beat your champion-"

Many Tortall nobles were reaching for their swords, squires restraining knights from attacking Dain while glaring at him, and angry murmurs, in fact, Alex was the only calm one in the room.  

Alex only smiled condensing at Dain, "really, *lip curls with disgust*, are you sure about that?  Well, I'll take you up on your challenge-"

"pah, you have no honor, fighting a squire, Alex, I thought better of you.  Because you are such a terrible fighter I think that **I **will fight Dain.  I, who has gotten many more woman (Alanna snorted and whispered to Alex, making him fight to keep his face straight, "yeah, and that makes you out of shape, too busy riding chairs to ride a horse, aren't you his royal snootiness of Conte, knight and heir to the throne of Tortall")"  Jon roared.

Alex cut into his boastful tirade, "be as that may be, you snot-highness *quite a few people started snickering*, I have a better idea."

Before Jon could start yelling about how it is impossible to have better ideas than himself, Dain cut in, "please, SIR Tirragen, tell us your BRILLIANT idea."

Alex smiled sarcastically, "You mentioned something about your squire being able to beat me after I mentioned being able to beat you.  I assume that it means that your squire can beat you."  Alex ignored the sputtering of the Knight and continued, "of course, that probably was not your meaning of that statement.  Well I would like to turn the challenge back on you.  I have faith in my personal squire, maybe you would like to give h-him a try."

Alanna blushed at the praise, but still felt nervous.  Even though Alex thought she was good, and even though she had been trained by one of the best fencers in court, she didn't know if she could win…..still…..she had faith in Alex's judgment, and she wanted to see the look in Jon's face, after all, HE had LOST to Dain.

Dain just stood there sputtering, "it would not be honorable for me to fight a squire.  That was said without even mentioning that this certain squire is feminine, tiny, and without any noticeable muscle, I would kill him by accidentally stepping on him!"

"I wouldn't be so certain about THAT."  Alanna mumbled to herself as she walked towards Alex when he gestured for her to come near, fighting to make use of his lessons on blank faces and not betray her annoyance.

"Sir?"

Alex gave her a slight smile, but knowing him well she knew that he was extremely amused, "I am sorry for bothering you, Alan, I was going to ask you if you wished to fight Dain…..only, he is too afraid of your skill."

That galvanized Dain.

"if you think that I am afraid of that-" (A/N:  he swears, okay, not going to get into it) "-Goddess help him, he has no chance."

Alanna laughed at that statement, but quietly, and she thought, "she does favor me."

"so you accept?" Alex inquired coolly, raising an eyebrow, making Dain sputter furiously, forcing him to accept.

(A/N:  do I cut off here…..nah….I think I am going to do a cliffie….muwahahahaha  evil laugh)

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"do you think that squire Alan has a chance Jon?"

"yeah, Roger, he is almost as good as I am, and if he has more time, he may someday be better than Alex."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Alanna brought up her sword to meat another fierce attack, pushing Dain back again.  Dain was good but she was better.  The only problem was that Dain had cheated and tripped her.  

Oh, the tripping her part wouldn't have stopped her for long….but he not only tripped her, he attacked her WHILE she was down and now she couldn't get back up.  She snarled with fury as she blocked yet ANOTHER blow at her head.  Suddenly a burning pain struck her side as she found an opportunity and jumped up to her feet, and opportunity Dain was a fool to have given her.  

She felt her vision grow dim as she realized that Dain had cheated worse than tripping her, he had taken out a dagger, and, while she was distracted leaping up while, at the same time, blocking one of his blows, thrown it at her heart.  Only a deft twist of her body had saved her from death, but death was still close behind her.  

A rushing sound filled her ears as she brought up her sword for one last swing…….

And felt the ground rush up to meet her…..

(A/N:  yup, your favorite, cliffie…..lol, have fun *hides magical barrier, sticks out her tougue at ppl, and suddenly turns white when she sees a mage walk up to the barrier and blow it up….*)

A/N:  I spent over two hours writing this so if you don't appreciate it…..you are soo dead.  Jon lovers, sorry if you love Jon, but that is what he would be like if Roger influenced him……lol, don't kill me, review.  No flames….I am starving, it is dinnertime, and I STILL haven't finished this, okay?  If you flame you are SO dead….

Seriously, I CAN physically hurt you, that isn't hard, just need to find out where you live, muwahahahahahaha

  
  


Now, to thank my reviewers, I will probably do this once in a while but not every chapter….

Moonlightgodess-  you can stop twitching now, here is your next chapter, albeit a bad one, but next chapter none the less!  And what do you MEAN my "woeful tale" was overdone *bursts into tears*, I really need to know….otherwise I just might not update…..

Amanda-thanx, that means I did it right, he's supposed to be really cool and Jon the evil freak, *hugs herself*, I feel so appreciated!  Everyone loves to hear that their fanfic is loved…that is…..NORMAL ppl feel that way….

Leigh-like I told Amanda, it is really nice when ppl say nice things about your fic, glad to know you enjoyed, the more ppl who enjoy the less likely I quit the fic….

Narao-no, the review wasn't too long, it isn't possible to make a review too long….well, that is, it isn't possible to make a review that helps you and that is….what was that word I am looking for?  Oh well, really nice….my social studies teacher is gunna kill me for that….shez psycho about that kinda thing!  Your review was really helpful, my spelling is terrible….my memory….pretty good, don't ask me to memorize #'s or characters!  AHH!!!!  This is defiantly going to be an A/A fic, *whispers* just don't tell the non A/A lover plz!  I would tell you how he can be in league with roger, but that would ruin the surprise, let's just say Jon is power hungry and wants to be king asap….shoot, gave it away!

AB-scribere-me, funny?  Really?  Wow, I feel so happy now, maybe I'll go reward myself with sugar….hmm….chocolate covered marshmallow!  Mmmmm!  Sorry!  Didn't mean to be random!

The Lady of the Willows-I know what you mean, WHY AREN'T THERE MORE ALANNA + ALEX FICS OUT THERE?!  Thanx for the idea of making Jon the bad guy, I hadn't meant to, but now that you mention it….well, thanks, it's going to become part of the plot now!

BLB-*glows with pride and burns herself, ouch!*  original?  Really?  Cool!  So glad to hear that, it means that I don't hafta restrain from doing someone elses idea….but so far?  Are you saying that is going to get bad *eyes fill with tears….that she created by pinching herself*

KetchupFiend-another long review!!!  Yay!!!! I luv long reviews!!!!  Smiles happily.  Lol, sugar high?  Hitting imaginary ppl, lol, that sounds like fun!!!  U like alex this way?  Cool, that means I am doing my job really well, lol, happy now, someone wants to hit Jon….lol, fun fun!  Can I help?  I'll get a spiked club!

Anonymous-alex….hot….pauses and mutters something about ppl who fall in love with ppl who don't exist.  Then says, thanks for the review, glad to know u r willing to review to my not so great story!

Would right more ppl, but I can't, dinner, sorry if I didn't write much to you, but my mom is throwing a fit!

Wow, 2 ¾ hour spent on this, you had BETTER be thankful!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the great desire to cas-I mean kill *turns an odd shade of red* whomsoever invented the disclaimer.  Oh, and I also own the plot, ^^.

Summary: Alanna is Alex's squire, and Jon is totally messed up due to Roger's influence, George makes his appearance in this chapter, capeesh?

A/N:  I am REALLY busy right now, have been very busy for a long time, and will continue being busy for a LONG time.  The only reason that I updated was cuz ppl gave me such nice reviews (hint hint, review!) and I felt so guilty that I hadn't updated for WEEKS!  Okay, so, I know my story sucks, but I also know that there are some people out there who inexplicably LIKE it and review so I update.  If anything here doesn't make sense I apologize cuz I never read through my work and I don't really want to have a beta reader so tough.  I am also in a HUGE hurry because tomorrow I have a school trip I need to pack for and I am only half done.  Oh, and btw, I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!  This story has like one chapter less than my other fanfic but it has the same amount of reviews, I just love you people!  

And felt the ground rush up to meet her…..

Alanna woke up to the sound of yelling.  It was at first faint, but as she found herself waking it was as if a radio dial had been turned and the sound rushed into her ears, "whad'ya mean I can't see her?  The lad and I have been friends for YEARS.  About as long as she has known you 'sir' Tirragen.  (lowers voice) besides, I know she's a girl and I know someone who will heal her."

"George," Alanna mumbled, causing the argument to stop as the two individuals turned to face her.  Alanna winced as burning pain shot through her body grinding her teeth to stopper the pain, "Alex, meet my friend from the lower city, George.  George, Alexander of Tirragen."

"why was I never informed about him Alanna, you obviously know each other very well if he knows you are a woman," Alex groused while, simultaneously, 

"Lass, are you okay?  So this is your knight master…..seems a queer sort….. can you tell him that he can trust me?  You need to be patched up, you lost a lot of blood but Alex dared not let any place healers come near you, right now he is getting a reputation as a terrible knight master."

Alanna, unable to take the strain, passed out.  Although I suppose if she had had more blood it would have been easier to survive the horrible ordeal of two friends verbally attacking her, but Alanna was dying and the Black God was near.  She just couldn't take the strain.

She fell into what was to her a long, long sleep.

(A/N:  to kill or not to kill, that is the question.)

When Alanna awoke she saw a pair of friendly hazel eyes peering at her, "Mithros, Alanna, I though you had died, here, have some water."  (A/N:  geez, he thought she was going to die but he said hey, have some water, some friend!)

Alanna thankfully nodded and then attempted to drown herself by drinking too much water to quench the terrible thirst that made her wonder if someone had placed burrs in her throat.

"Now then Alanna, do you wish me to summon your knight master who has been pacing up ad down the corridor ever since you arrived at my mother's place and introduce us?" George queried.

Alanna nodded mutely, still greedily guzzling down the restoring liquid until George gently removed it from Alanna's weak grasp and informed her, "Alanna, lass, I KNOW that you slept for weeks and that the whole palace is in an uproar….and that you came near to death-"

"WHAT?!"  Alanna shrieked, unused voice cracking twice on that one word before turning into a harsh growl, "what do you MEAN?!  You must be joking!"

"He is not," purred a black ball of fur with two purple eyes.

"What do you mean Faithful?" Alanna hissed after clearing her throat twice and getting into a coughing fit.

"I, myself, was wondering if you would ever get up.  In fact, the Goddess herself wasn't even sure.  A hair width any direction and you would be dead.  It barely missed your heart thanks to your evasive maneuvering, but it came very close still and there was your lungs too.  And when you shot up from the ground he managed to throw a poisoned knife at your side, nearly you're your stomach, and that would have been the end of you.  It is a miracle that you are alive with that poisoned knife in you side.  And don't worry about Alex and George, I told them what you would have told them about each other-"

Faithful's babbling, yes babbling, Faithful, the cat, the always calm, cool, and collected cat, babbling, Alanna was shocked into silence, was cut off but Alex's entrance, "Thief, you PROMISED you'd tell me when my squire woke up, but here you are CHATTING with her as if nothing is wrong."

Alanna, having finally calmed down enough from Faithful's bout of out of character-ness was thrown back into shock with Alex's outburst and honest to joy anger written on his face.  Alex, the calm one, the one that never lost his cool, not only raising his voice, but also showing anger in his face!  

Alex turned toward Alanna and demanded, in this order, and very fast, words blending together, "Alanna, are you okay?  Are you hurt?  That's silly of me, of course you're hurt, I meant it as in….erm….do you feel okay?  Have you recovered?  Did this thief poison you?  Did he tell you what happened after you passed out?  Do you remember what happened?  Goddess, do you have amnesia?  Did you hurt your head when you fell?  Are you no longer your bea-I mean, good at fighting self, may I cour-I mean kill the Tustane embassy for you? Can I-"

Alanna pulled her wits together and interrupted Alex, "I'm FINE Alex, calm down, please, don't make me bind and gag you.  And why did you mess up so many times in your sentence?  And-Alex, why are you turning red?  An-George, why are you laughing?  Is something funny?"

George smiled to himself, his lass could be so funny sometimes, and naïve, didn't she realize that Alex felt something for her?  Did she realize that his laughter was an attempt to pull attention to Alex's love so that the lass that he loved with his heart and soul would realize that Alex loved her and fall in love and be happy?  He knew that Alanna would never be happy as the wife of a thief and all that he cared about was Alanna's happiness.  

"Alright," Alanna finally said, watching Alex turn a red that matched her hair while George got an odd look on his face and started to look at her sadly, "I want you two to put aside your differences and make peace with each other.  From this day forth you are friends or I will challenge each of you to a duel."

Both of the men laughed at this and Alex snatched his protective mask out of mid air and placed it onto his face.  He then looked the thief-no, George- up and down before grudgingly saying, "friends?"

George raised his eyebrows at this and thought, 'wow, this lad is truly in love with my lass to become friends with someone that he knows not of just to please her,' before saying, "nay, I couldn't be friends with a man that only chooses to befriend me for lo-I mean friendship of a woman."  Smirking to himself as he watched the twitch of Alex's jaw muscle at his purposeful slip up.

Alex fumed at this man for a minute; he had nearly compromised his entire charade with that!  Then he took another look at George and suddenly smiled, this man was worthy of respect if he had done that on purpose, "I apologize, George, if it sounded forced, I am rather worried about my FRIEND Alanna here."

Then, to Alanna's annoyance, they shared that smile between men that a female can never understand.  Alanna was ready to swear that they taught men that, only, she as a pretend man had never learned that particular skill-goddess, what if it gave her away!

"Am I fit enough to leave?"  Alanna asked of the two men who were sharing knowing looks with each other…..but was answered by Faithful, "you'll have to be because Jon is throwing a fit about your having killed Dain when he didn't even get a decent swing at him and is about to announce you dead and your squire-dom over if you don't recover in the next hour.  Everyone has been asking questions since you 'disappeared' and almost everyone thinks that you are dead but the king and queen are covering it up because, the this reason is making the prince even harder to live with than normal, you are considered the best squire in the realm of Tortall you are supposedly the soon will be best knight in all the land.  Oh, and the Prince can believe that you managed to somehow worm your way out of trouble over Dain's death, people think that you are a hero now for killing him."

"WHAT?!"  Alannna yelped, "I KILLED him?"

"You didn't know?"  Alex asked slowly….. "but….."

"ce'st eempossible!" Faithful muttered, "you sliced him from collarbone to stomach, how could he have lived from that?  Do you even want him to have lived?"

"I fainted," Alanna snarled, annoyed that they hadn't told her earlier, "I don't know about you, but when I faint I don't remember what is going on about me."

"oops."  George mumbled, "well, dear squire friend of mine, you had a deep knife wound on your side and a knife sticking out of what seemed to be your heart and yet you still swung and killed Dain before you suddenly seemed unable to move anymore and fell and hit the ground.  Then people swarmed all around you and yelled conflicting things some of which were she is dead, she is fine, she will live, a goddess cannot get hurt, and, guess who said this, I could have done what he did without even touching a sword, the time I lost to Dain was just because I wanted him to get a good name having defeated the prince.  It was nothing, absolutely nothing, I can't believe that Alan, lazy boy, never works out and misnames his cat, even got hurt."

Alanna raised an eyebrow, "wow, I better go back before Jon really looses his temper….but didn't Alex go back and tell them that I was alright?"

"because," Faithful patiently murmured, "had he done so he would have been unable to come back to see you whether dead or alive without running the risk of alerting the duke Roger of Conte of your friends, their hideout, and where you go during your free time."

Alanna sighed and thought this over before saying, "will all the males please clear the room so I can change?"

Oddly enough, the only male who hurried out of the room was Faithful; the other two men walked slowly and gave her oddly regretful looks as they passed by her.  

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Jon strutted back and forth past his mirror….or should I say mirrors…..or should I just say he strutted around the room in his chambers that had mirrors for a floor, ceiling, and walls….admiring his new clothes and singing in an out of tune voice about how handsome he was when Duke Roger walked into the room.  

"Ah, your royal majesty, pri-I mean KING Jonathan the first, handsome blue eyed ruler of Tortall.  Hi royal snot-I mean highness is one of the most prestigious…." And this went on for about thirty minutes; you see why Jon loves him, right?

"…..may I have the honor of informing you that our plan to kill the not as handsome and …..twenty minues later(A/N: twenty minutes later, hgosh, I am making jon a prick)…. Father and mother of yours is on it's way."

A/N:  I LOVE cutting off in the middle of the best part.  Yup, that's the plan.  Next chapter I am going to go more into WHY jon and Roger are working together, so Narao, it's okay, I changed my plot (what plot?) and I'll just tell you earlier….or maybe not…..

Okay, I am really tired and I have a LOT to do so if you flame me I am going to hunt you down for the rest of your days.  Now, I love my reviewers, it makes me feel all warm inside.  I am sorry if I made any mistakes, but I had a little trouble trying to calm down enough to type.  I know this chapter really sucks and makes no sense whatsoever, but I am really busy and I kinda don't have enough to make a nice chapter, sorry oh faithful reviews that this chapter is so bad, I am just too tired, couldn't fall asleep last night, is messing up my head!  

Now, to thank my reviewers!

Gray-rain- I love Alex and Alanna too, I can't believe that no one does them these days!  They totally kick butt!

Narao- I don't know how you do it, but I am so thankful that you review almost every time!  I totally love having long reviews and you are one of those people who give me them, ^^.  Don't worry about the giving things away part, my story sucks as it is, giving things away won't hurt my story, my story, after all, can't get any worse….and DIE DIE DIE Jon, take THAT for being so mean to Kel!

Phycolioness13- thanxs, not that great idea, but it's nice to know that you think it is!

Lady of the Willows-  omg, that is a really long review.  How did you do it?  I am totally shocked.  Bad story but very good review, you are officially my reviewer that gives out the longest reviews….how do you shorten that?  I think that you have an error. I do not mean to sound picky, but for the phrase "arrogant sneer plastered on face" should it be "Jon with an arrogant sneer plastered on his face?" I just mentioned this because I didn't exactly understand it the first time that I read it through.  Actually, it is a little weird, but it IS still correct grammer.  Had I thought of that earlier I would have changed it but it's kinda too much work for lazy me to do so….but thanx, I'll refrain from making long complicated sentences form now on, I kept on loosing points for that in social studies last year.  *pouts* you don't LIKE seeing Jon that way?  Aw….. how mean of me!

Moonlightgoddess- nah, if I were mad at you I would have said something rude, but you're right, sarcasm sounds weird online.  I was being sarcastic back, lol.  Sorry that this chapter isn't as good *hangs head* as the last one, but you know what school does to people, *shudder*.  *falsely sweet voice*  wou fwel wuved?  Aw….how sweet….I feel SOO gwad fwor wou.  *cracks all her ribs laughing and is unable to duck the flying projectiles sent toward her head*

Amanda- If I weren't a female I would say I love you cuz you review EVERYSINGLE ONE of my chapters and that makes me sooooo touched (in the head).  No, seriously, I really am touched that someone would take the time to do so.  I hardly ever review these days so I know what I am talking about.  I have to seriously LOVE the story to do so….so thanx

Sorry if I missed you, please tell me if I did!

Now, to finish this off, if you kill me I can't update so ha ha.  Of course, there are some people who probally wouldn't CARE if I update, and there are people who would kidnap me and force me to type day in and day out….oh BEEEP  I told you how to make me update, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I am SOOOOO dead, I mean, in trouble now!


End file.
